Lovely storm
by Girl of the Daarkness
Summary: [One-shot] Uno de los incontables días en los que viajaron juntos Sasuke y Sakura.


Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Lovely Storm.**

 _By Girl of Dark._

El cielo estaba gris avisando que una gran tormenta se acercaba con fuerza. Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura mientras ésta veía el cielo, contemplándolo. Sasuke pensó que era el hombre más afortunado en tener a Sakura, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Sasuke volteó hacia el cielo con algo de vergüenza al ver que Sakura lo miró de pronto al sentir su penetrante mirada. Ya eran marido y mujer pero Sasuke seguía siendo algo tímido como antes. Sakura sonrío con un leve sonrojo.

−Será mejor que vayamos a alguna cueva cerca… _cariño_. – dijo Sakura con timidez y coqueteo. Sasuke sintió una emoción inexplicable, pero se sentía reconfortante. Sakura jamás lo había llamado así en este tiempo de casados, por eso la leve sorpresa de Sasuke. No la miró pero Sakura pudo notar claramente el sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veía tan adorable. Amaba verlo sonrojado.

−Hmp. –se limitó sólo a decir su común monosílabo y caminaron juntos hacia el frente con la esperanza de hallar refugio.

Caminaron unos metros más y la lluvia había comenzado con pequeñas gotas que a los pocos segundos caían más rápido y en mayor cantidad. Sasuke tomó con fuerza la delgada pero fuerte mano de Sakura, al notar que la tormenta se tornaba más fuerte. Ambos corrieron unos escasos metros más, tratando de no tropezar con las piedras pequeñas que abundaban en el camino.

− ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Allí! –le exclamó alto Sakura mientras apuntaba con su mano libre la gran cueva que se situaba a la izquierda. Sasuke miró dicho lugar rápidamente y corrieron hacia allí.

Se soltaron las manos ahora frías al llegar, Sakura temblaba terriblemente. Sasuke escuchaba el sonido que sus dientes provocaban al chocar varias veces. Se quitó su capa negra larga y grande y se la estiro hacia Sakura. Lo miró con sorpresa, sin dejar de mover su boca inconscientemente.

−Sasuke-kun… -lo llamó con tono preocupado. Él también moría de frío, pero prefería sufrirlo él mil veces antes que ella. Sasuke le sonrío de lado, y Sakura notó como sus labios trataban de reprimir los intentos de temblar. Tomó la capa y se levantó del suelo. Se acercó a Sasuke que segundos antes estaba frente a ella para ahora situarse a su lado derecho. Sakura acomodó la capa para ambos taparse bien y se acomodó en él mientras Sasuke colocaba su único brazo en su hombro, tratando de transmitirle su calor. Sakura se recargó en su pecho y suspiro, dejó de temblar mientras sentía la calidez de su amado esposo provocada por ella. Sasuke frotaba su mano en el brazo de Sakura para calentarla más.

−No te preocupes, con estar cerca de ti es más que suficiente, cariño. –le susurró Sakura sin mirarle a los ojos. Sasuke se sonrojo levemente y sonrío de lado.

−Tú estás más caliente.

−Pervertido. –murmuró Sakura frunciendo los labios con mirada juguetona. Sasuke río ante su comentario, haciéndole recordar su primera noche juntos. Ambos eran un manojo de nervios e inexpertos en una situación totalmente desconocida pero totalmente deseada. Sasuke deseaba tanto a Sakura como ella a él, y ese fue el empuje. Comenzaron lento, con aquellos besos torpes pero tan dulces, con aquellas caricias llenas de amor puro. Esa noche habían empezado torpemente, pero Sasuke se sorprendió al notar que Sakura quería reinar en el momento, y vaya que la pelirosa con sus suaves caricias lo volvía loco. Sasuke siempre quería tener el control en todo tipo de situaciones y ésta no se quedaría atrás, él fue el que ganó en aquella inconsciente competencia. Sakura se había sorprendido al conocerlo realmente como era en su bello momento íntimo, pero la culpa la tenía ella según Sasuke. El tan sólo gritar su nombre con aquel antaño sufijo, le hacía perder la cabeza cada vez más con el sólo objetivo de incrementar las hermosas e indescriptibles que sentían ambos.

−Recuerda quién comenzó con las perversiones. –dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía de lado, recordando cuando ella metió la mano en su pantalón, jugando con su miembro erecto. Sasuke comenzó a sentir más calor y respiró tratando de controlarse.

−Tú ganas. Pero recuerda quién me siguió y totalmente me gano. –le dijo Sakura mientras volteaba a verlo con esa mirada. Oh no, no esa mirada. Sasuke sintió como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse.

−Hmp, no lo recuerdo. –dijo tratando de no recordar más o alguien se emocionaría de más. Sakura notó en su rostro como se ponía nervioso, como trataba de evadirle la mirada y comprendió. La señorita Uchiha sonrío con malicia, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Sakura bajó su mano derecha hacia el gran bulto en sus pantalones. Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro y seguido gruño bajo. Sakura sonrío.

−Ahora recuerdas, ¿cierto, _Sasuke-kun_? –le susurró al oído mientras seguía masajeándole con lentitud, haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo, del lugar, de todo. Sasuke tomó su muñeca con fuerza, causándole sorpresa a Sakura.

−Y dices que el pervertido soy yo. –le sonrío de lado, aquella sonrisa irresistible que hacía que a Sakura se le acelerara el corazón. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.


End file.
